Red is the color of my heart
by Matthew Kaiser
Summary: After escaping from prison Albedo goes on the war-path in a desperate attempt for revenge. However, after a nasty encounter Ledger Domain, the self-proclaimed smartest in the universe, just may have met someone that could change him for the better.
1. Chapter 1

"It`s feeding time losers!", the voice went out over the intercom.

Yes it was that time again in the plumber`s HQ prison. For the third time of the day the prisoners would be fed the same miserable slop by the same miserable slob, Gorvan. A most unpleasant being Gorvan was, he`d often dish out an insult along with the dishes.

"Okay slug boy, here is yours," Gorvan said to a slug-like inmate, "and I made sure to make it extra salty."

Gorvan laughed disgustingly and walked away as the slug threw the dish at his cell door. This continued for several floors until he reached a certain cell.

"Well if it isn`t Mr. Personality." Gorvan said, shoving a food tray into the cell.

The prisoner didn`t say anything, he didn`t even get up to eat. Gorvan snarled and punched the cell door. A small, dry sigh was heard as the prisoner nonchalantly walked up to the door.

"Must you annoy me so?" Albedo said.

The tetramand and the former Galvan stared each other down. Albedo had been in prison for almost a year, and his human body had become terribly thin, since he refused to eat nothing but chili fries. He placed his pale thin fingers against the cell and sneered at his feeder.

"You`re very lucky that I`m in here, other wise...I`d have to do something unpleasant." Albedo said, coughing before returning to his bed.

Gorvan let out a chuckle and continued to hand out the food, "Have fun with the bulimia you dumb bastard."

When Gorvan was finally gone, Albedo punched himself in the stomach until he coughed up a small triangle-shaped device. Albedo looked around before he pressed some buttons on the device. A small antenna popped up and Albedo started to talk into it.

"Hugh, Hugh are you in position?" Albedo asked.

"Um...yes Albedo, you sound terrible," Hugh said, "Haven`t you been eating?"

"Never mind that!" Albedo yelled, then coughed, "You and your partners remembered to smuggle the device into the kitchens right?"

"Of course, um...at least I think I did."

"If you didn`t, do me a favor and beat yourself." Albedo said.

He knelt to the dish and slowly lifted the lid, Albedo changed into a negative wild vine and used his roots to pick through the dish. Albedo had given Hugh very specific instructions on where to place the device. Since Gorvan felt the need to hawk a loogie into all his food. After two minuets of rooting through the slop he finally found the device he was looking for. It was a small square-shaped screen with red lines across it, Albedo chuckled and changed into his human form.

"Finally!" He said with glee.

Albedo slapped the screen onto his wrist and started to tinker with it. After a few seconds the device beeped and glowed until Albedo could feel it latching itself into his wrist. He chuckled with delight as he rolled through the aliens until he reached the Galvan form. He slapped down on his device and changed into his regular Galvan body.

"Ah, it feels good to be back.", He said.

Albedo hopped onto the inner cell-lock, after some tinkering he was able to disable the security lock. Albedo hopped down gathered up the communicator and changed into a negative heat-blast. Albedo melted down the door and ran out. The prison become suffocated in the mixed sounds of alarms and prisoners whooping. Albedo raced through the chambers, switching in-between his Galvan and human forms to avoid the sensors.

"Hugh, are you in position two?" Albedo asked on his communicator.

"Of course...position two is behind the dumpster next to the kitchen right?" Hugh asked.

"No it`s the dumpster next to Pakmar`s place, you stupid reptile!" Albedo barked.

Their conversation was cut short when a laser beam nearly shaved Albedo`s face. Two plumber troopers we`re barring down on him, guns blazing and aimed at his face. Albedo changed into a negative Cannonbolt and slammed down on the two guards. As the two guards tried to reach their feet Albedo-bolt backed over them again and again until they were unconscious. Albedo changed back into Galvan form and continued to flee until he reached the kitchen. Albedo snuck and found Gorvan snoozing with some head phones on.

"Now it`s time for revenge." Albedo said.

Albedo changed into his human form and punched Gorvan in-between his legs. Gorvan spluttered himself awake and angrily stared down Albedo.

"You know something squirt!" Gorvan snarled, rubbing his sore spot. "I could snap you like a tooth pick!"

Albedo changed into his Humungousaur form, then continued to grow until he reached the peak of Humungousaur`s height. He then picked up Gorvan by his scrawny legs and began to slam him head first into the concrete floor repeatedly.

"No, I had not noticed this." Albedo said.

Albedo hoped over Gorvan`s body and broke the back door down. Albedo changed into his human form and staggered through the alley until he reached a non-suspicious red and white van. Albedo looked around before knocking on the right door. The door flew open and Hugh jumped out knocking Albedo down in the process.

"Oh no!" He yelled, helping Albedo to his feet, "I`m sorry, I should`ve rolled down the window first, I`m sorry."

"It`s okay, accidents happen." Albedo said, brushing himself off. "By the way did you bring the item?"

Hugh nodded and produced a large bag from a fast-food joint. Albedo opened it up and much to his delight he found an extra-large tray of chili-fries. Albedo munched them down greedily as Hugh made a disgusted face.

"Geez Albedo, you don`t eat anything for almost a year and the first thing you do is wolf down enough chili-fries for three people. That can`t be healthy." Hugh said.

"Oh so what, you`re suddenly smart now?" Albedo asked, throwing the bag on the ground. "Shut up and drive."

The two loaded themselves into the front and Hugh drove the van straight through Pakmar`s place.

"You know, I read, if you eat nothing but chili-fries, your human body will suffer something called a stroke." Hugh said.

"You know, I read shut your mouth lizard!" Albedo said. "Anyway, in-between all this reading and research, did you keep tabs on Tennyson and friends?"

"Yes Albedo, and I think I know where they are." Hugh said, 'Last time I picked up on their communicators with that...thingy you left me. They were heading to a place called Ledger Domain."

"Well, I guess I`ll be taking a little field trip...after I get some more chili fries."


	2. Chapter 2

Albedo had gotten, his much desired chili-fires, and wolfed them down in about three and half seconds. Hugh shook his head and started to type away at a make-shift computer, tracking down Ben and his friends.

"So my scaly friend," Albedo said, pumping a weight. "Have you gotten their exact location?"

"Yes, they are somewhere in Bellwood park, but I have no idea what they could be up to." Hugh said.

Albedo set down the weight, rubbed down his neck and slid on his red clone jacket.

"Well, after some more chili-fries, we can head down there." He said.

"Come on Albedo, do you really need more of those?" Hugh asked.

Albedo ignored him and started up the van.

Elsewhere in the center of Bellwood park, Ben, Gwen and Kevin were setting up a device, that would allow them to cross between magical rifts. Ben as Jury Rigg worked as quick as flash, only breaking for Gwen to give him proper directions. Meanwhile Kevin occupied himself with his car engine.

"Remind me, why we`re trying to get to ledger domain?" Kevin asked.

"I told you, Charmcaster`s realm is under attack, and we have a duty to help anyone who asks." Gwen said.

"I know, but she`s insane," Kevin said, "Every time we go there she tries to kill us, i say let her rot and deal with her own problems."

"Hey speaking of rot," Ben said, "Does anyone else smell burnt trees?"

The trio turned around to see the park trees ablaze with crimson flames. Ben turned into Water-Hazard and ran toward the trees. Soaking them and desperately trying to put the fire. All was going well until ben felt a fiery sensation knock him down. Ben rolled until he could reach his footing. He stood and saw a dark red Heat-Blast leaping toward him.

"Hello Benjamin, happy to see me again?" Albedo asked.

"Oh come on, I thought you were in prison!" Ben said, firing a blast of water at Albedo.

Albedo dodged and unleashed a barrage of fireballs towards ben. Water-Hazards shots neutralized them and charged towards Albedo. The two matched fists and ben staggered back to cool off his hand. Albedo changed into Negative XLR8 and leg-sweeped ben. Ben un-changed into his human form and was completely at Albedo`s mercy. Albedo changed into his human form and grabbed Ben in his clutches.

"Now Tennyson, it`s time to burn!" Albedo said, dragging Ben over to a flaming tree.

He was stopped short by a blast of pink energy. Albedo propped himself up to see Gwen and Kevin charging toward him. Albedo changed into Terraspin and blew them both away. Albedo changed back, a look of disappointment on his face, the fires had all been blown away. Now Albedo would need to get creative if he wanted to kill Ben. Albedo slung Ben over his shoulder and walked out of the clearing. He continued to walk until he reached the device Ben was working on earlier.

"Hmm, what childish device is this?" He asked, dropping Ben rather harshly.

Albedo began fiddling around with the device until it started to glow. The device was a silver ark with pink discs. It began to glow until a projection of a strange place was shown. The place had a pink sky and long twisting stone pathways.

"What an odd little world." Albedo remarked.

Before he could turn around, he felt someone push him into the archway. Albedo turned to see Ben as Fourarms push him in. Fourarms than proceeded to smash the ark. A shocked Albedo fell to his knees in disbelief. Once again Ben`s luck and Albedo`s own curiosity had gotten the better of him. Albedo dug into the stone ground, scooping up the gravel and causing his fingers to bleed. His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a laser blast graze his cheek. He turned to see an old-man on walking throne with several stone animals surrounding him.

"Well Tennyson, I wasn`t expecting you here." Animo said, "But I`m glad...it saves me the time of hunting you down."

An enraged Albedo changed into Negative Rath and charged at the stone creatures. He slashed and bashed and cracked their stone heads together. Animo`s mouth hung open in terror as his "pets" were literally being torn limb from limb. When Albedo was done, he changed into his human form. Hate pouring from his face.

The doctor almost fell off his chair, then regained some of his composure and looked at Albedo more clearly.

"Oh yes, now that I see you from the front, you clearly are not Tennyson," Animo said, rubbing the back of his head. "Now I`ll just...I`ll just leave now. Bye!"

Animo turned his moving throne around and was immediately cast from it as the thing was blown to smithereens. Animo staggered back as Albedo slowly approached him.

"Look, I`m sorry, very sorry...super sorry."

Albedo`s look of hatred did not let up. He grabbed Animo by the ankle and held him upside-down.

"Come on man, I said I`m sorry, think about what you're doing!"

Albedo dropped him, Animo`s screams echoed against the ground as he kept falling.

"That seemed a little too harsh." A female voice said.

Albedo turned to see a tall and slender girl, in a purple dress, her arms and legs clad in black gloves and boots respectively. She had long white hair like him, decorated with a black crown, purple eyes and elfish ears.

She floated down to him, levitating slightly and inspecting his every look. She pouted and reached out to touch his face. Albedo grabbed her hand and she teleported behind him.

"Touchy," The girl said, "Is there any reason you look like Tennyson?"

"Long story, I don`t suppose..."

Albedo`s response was cut off by a large growl in his stomach. Albedo grabbed his stomach and fell over. Charmcaster caught him, she chuckled a little as Albedo tried to worm his way out of her grip.

"Aw, I think someone is hungry." She said, "My name is Charmcaster, I hope to get to know yours."


End file.
